A battery pack typically includes multiple rechargeable battery cells that are connected in series or parallel to store and supply electric power to a distribution system. Terminals of adjacent battery cells are joined at busbars, and electrical lead traces may electrically connect to the busbars for monitoring purposes. Joining of electrical lead traces to busbars may be accomplished employing a mechanical fastener, e.g., a rivet. There are opportunities for improvement of methods and test fixtures to evaluate electrical integrity of such a mechanical fastener at assembly. Known methods for evaluating electrical integrity include static impedance tests and visual inspections.